The Nerd, The Prince, Their Story
by writingthewind
Summary: A typical high school story and a happy ending :  Always wanted to do a cliche at least once so here it is! SxS & ExT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CCS characters~

**A/N**: I was debating whether I should be more detailed and make this into a chapter story, but I decided not to. Hope you enjoy~

**The Nerd, The Prince, Their Story**

**The Nerd:**

The alarm rang at exactly 6 A.M. sharp. Sakura Kinomoto, got out of bed and walked into the bathroom that connected her and her friend's room. As she walks in, she sees her friend already brushing her teeth, eyes half closed, body leaning against the sink, using it to support her half sleeping body. Shaking her head Sakura cupped some cold water in her hands and splashed it on her friend's face.

"Yoo Tomoyooo!"

Tomoyo Daidouji straightened up instantly, and continued brushing her teeth vigorously with eyes wide open as if she had never fallen asleep. Then spotting Sakura to her left, she relaxed and groaned, reaching for a towel to wipe the water now dripping down her pale skin.

"Sakura… I was having a good dream…"

Sakura retrieved her own toothbrush and applied some toothpaste onto it.

"What were you dreaming about? Or shall I say _who_?" she asked, before starting to brush her own teeth.

Tomoyo paused her vigorous brushing for an instant and looked left, then right. "Uh… no… I hate that guy."

Sakura shook her head with quiet mirth. "I didn't even say a name 'Moyo! I just said _who_," she laughed as she watched her friend quickly rinsed her mouth and turn to head back to her room on the opposite side in the apartment they were living together in.

As she finished up rinsing her mouth Sakura started to cough, a faint "denial" almost inaudibly said in the midst of her coughing.

"It's not like you don't dream about Syaoran," Tomoyo shot back before closing the bathroom door just in time to avoid being hit by a towel.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror after picking up the towel she had unsuccessfully thrown. She sighed at her hair which never stayed the way she wanted it to. It was wild, unable to be tamed, and her cowlick simply refused to stay down in one place. It was exactly how she felt about Syaoran Li. Her feelings were unable to be tamed after liking him for so long. They had been childhood best friends up until the fifth grade when Syaoran had moved to China for a couple years before returning to Japan, a totally different person.

Rinsing her mouth one more time and quickly splashed some cool water onto her face to fully wake up, she just ran her fingers through her hair before tying it up. She walked out of the bathroom and changed into her high school uniform. When she was ready, bag packed, and every button and crease on her clothes in place, she checked her reflection for the last time before heading out.

Stepping in front of the mirror Sakura sighed. A straight "A+" student, she had on glasses and her arms were constantly full of books. Sighing once more, she headed downstairs, to make herself and her best friend, also her roommate, some breakfast. She leaned on the counter, cupping her chin with her right hand as she waited for the toast to pop up.

She looked around the kitchen and smiled. Her dad and Tomoyo's mom had agreed to let the two of them move out and live in an apartment of their own when her dad had an opportunity to teach abroad in America as a professor at a prestigious college, while Tomoyo's mother was constantly abroad, diligently expanding their empire business in fashion. Sakura stood up straight and stretched. She loved the freedom she had from her overprotective brother. It was nice not waking up to "KAIJUU" and coming home to "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" all the time. As she buttered the toast that finally popped up and was now spreading some strawberry jam onto it, she heard Tomoyo enter the kitchen.

"Yayy toast with jam made by my cute Kur—"

Before she could finish, Sakura shoved a piece of toast into Tomoyo's mouth who happily munched on the crunchy food while smiling at her friend. Sakura bit and held onto her own piece while putting things away. Deciding to do the dishes after she came back from school, she handed Tomoyo her lunch and a juice box to drink with her breakfast on the way to school.

"C'mon 'Moyo, I wanted to ask Takeru Sensei about joining the martial arts club today before school started."

Tomoyo silently nodded, putting her lunch away and collecting her stuff as she shoved the rest of her toast in her mouth. "Thanks for lunch! I'll make it next time."

Sakura nodded and smiled while collecting her own stuff and putting on her bag before she walked out the door with Tomoyo, linking arms with her. Another day starts… another day for the mere nerd to face a crowd of mockers and most of all… the prince who has been haunting her mind lately. She couldn't deny that her crush on him grew to a stronger emotion even though she saw what he has become every day at school. She knew he was still the same deep down and that family responsibilities must have made him a different person. After all, he was heir to one of the biggest corporations around. She didn't expect anything, nor did she let her hopes rise. She quietly gave her heart permission to have emotions for him until they die out... if they ever do. Sighing she thought how he has actually been nice to her recently, almost too nice. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or nervous about this as she started chatting with Tomoyo about the latest fashion designs she saw Tomoyo's mother had launched.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince:<strong>

Syaoran leaned against his locker, a hand in his pocket, and the foot of the opposite leg up against his locker behind him. He unlocked his phone. To call or not to call… he debated in his mind while his fingers lazily roamed over the screen of his iphone. He had finally gotten _her _number, but he wasn't sure what to do with it now. He had the excuse of asking her about joining the martial arts club since that's why Takeru Sensei gave him her number in the first place as the captain of the club. Sighing he merely stuffed his phone into his pocket almost gloomily with a frown on his face.

As he leaned his head back against the locker, ignoring the underclassmen walking by, excited and nervous to see the prince of the prestigious high school, Tomoeda High, looking "hot" and so "sexy." Syaoran felt like he was on display. Tomoeda High School, where only the people of the high end among upper class in society, was full of greedy heirs and heiresses who were studying to inherit and run their family business one day. But many of them were just rich kids who grew up spoiled, their minds empty of anything actually intelligent… or so Syaoran viewed them. As the heir to the largest corporation in China and Japan, Syaoran was naturally the one everyone else feared yet wanted to impress, but few things and people really left an impression upon him.

When he saw his friends heading towards him, Syaoran pushed off his locker and walked towards them, greeting them with a nod and a handshake of their own.

"Oi, Hotshot, Tamaki and I are planning on skipping first class, you in?" Kyouya, the newest transfer student, asked with a jerk of his head. Behind them Eriol, a handsome dark-haired boy with a glint in his eyes smiled not saying anything.

Syaoran thought about it. He wasn't one to skip class, but he was tired today from thinking about _her_ all night. But before he decided to agree he remember he actually had his first class with _her_.

"Nah, I'm cool. I'll hit guys up later." Syaoran walked pass the two guys who nodded and waved a lazy good-bye.

Eriol was not far behind Syaoran as he said over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go to class today too. See you guys later."

Syaoran walked into the classroom to see _her_ already sitting there, reading something with her friend who seem to have made it habit to spend extra time before class to read with Sakura before first period started.

Syaoran walked through the aisles until he reached the seat next to _her_, silently thanking his teacher once again for randomly assigning his seat there. He sat down clearing his throat, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, Eriol sitting down in the seat behind him where he was happily sitting next to the dark haired beauty who he loved to tease.

"Hey Tomoyoooo, what are you reading?" Eriol asked the girl who had the reputation of being a bookworm though not nearly as bad as Sakura.

Tomoyo was the reason why people did not bother Sakura as much as they would. She had the reputation of being one of the most fashionable yet one of the smartest in the school. All the girls quietly praised her and kept out of her way while still mocking how she was best friends with a nerd.

Tomoyo didn't quite bother to even turn to Eriol as she responded, still reading over Sakura's shoulder. "Good morning Eriol. I'm reading the latest news in America with, Sakura. You know, cuz her father's there and all…"

Sakura didn't look up, only continued to read. Eriol glanced at the back of her head unhappy of how she was stealing all of Tomoyo's attention. "Oi, nerd, enjoying your morning read?"

Tomoyo pressed her lips together and finally turned to face Eriol, eyes darkening. "That was uncalled for."

Just then the bell for first period rang. Tomoyo sat back in her seat giving Eriol a glare. Eriol grimaced, but before he could think further about the one he was currently crushing on, he got distracted by Syaoran who had stood up to look over Sakura's shoulders.

"Another plane crash eh?" Syaoran spoke softly, unintentionally breathing lightly on Sakura's right ear.

Sakura looked up with a jerk. Merely nodding, she sat still, looking straight ahead while folding and putting away her ipad from which she was reading the news from. Bothered by the sensation, she touched her ear once before taking out her notebook and getting ready to pay attention.

Just then people started streaming into the classroom, most of them instantly whispering about Syaoran standing so close to the _nerd_. Syaoran mentally sighed and stepped away and sad down in his own seat, leaning his right cheek on his right hand that was propped up by his elbow and observed the girl to his left. He had the perfect view of the nerd of the school. The sun spread its rays through the window, shining on Sakura's golden-auburn hair. It was breathtaking to say the least. Syaoran could see past her thick glasses and simple ponytail to see the true beauty she was. She had top marks in their school that was known for their vigorous curriculum even as a high school, and unlike the rest of the students here at Tomoeda High, she was a scholarship student, and the only one at that.

"Syaoran! Li Syaoran, are you present?"

Syaoran lazily looked at the teacher who was taking attendance and gave her a curt "Yes," annoyed at the interruption of his thoughts. He faced forward ready to pay attention as well. Despite his "bad boy" status, he was also quite studious and kept his grades up to his mother's expectations as the heir to Li Corporations.

* * *

><p><strong>Their Story:<strong>

Lunch came around quickly enough. As the bell rang and the cafeteria started to fill up rapidly, people passed by the strange couple, the boy holding out a box of chocolates while the other completely ignored him, looking as if she was searching the crowd, looking for someone. As she felt another tug at her arm, she elbowed the boy, frustrated and annoyed with his actions and the attention he was drawing.

"Stop it Eriol," she snapped at the boy who merely smiled and winked at her.

"Aww come on now Tomoyo… I got them for you so just take them and you can share them with that ner-," Eriol stopped quickly to change his words at the glare Tomoyo shot him. "I mean your friend!" Still a bit irritated at the way Eriol called her friend a nerd that morning and was about to again just now, she grabbed the box of elegantly decorated treats and turned around to walk away from the dark haired boy who was now smiling at the feisty girl he came to adore. .

"Get out of my sight, Eriol or I'll kick your ass." Tomoyo gave him a final look of warning before she headed towards the brunette who just came into sight.

As Tomoyo approached Sakura, she shouted, "Kura! I found a table for us inside the cafeteria, let's eat together inside today. It's a bit cold outside."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Sounds good Moyo."

As they sat down and hungrily unpacked their bentos Sakura has prepared the night before, four others came up to them, shadowing their table with their heights and unpleasant auras.

"Oi… nerd," Tamaki said, leaning down, elbow resting on the knee of his right leg that was propped up on a seat next to Sakura. "Got anything good for lunch?"

Sakura glared at Tamaki, completely ignoring his comment. Syaoran's was were staring at her from another table he was sitting at with Kyouya. Sakura sat there for a full five minutes listening to Tamaki's sharp remarks and eating the sushi bento. Kyouya and nearby tables laughing at the way the nerd was being put down. Just when a shaking Tomoyo who's fists were clenched in tight balls was about to get up and give them a sharp comment or two, Sakura quietly got up, hands balling into fists, cutting another one of Tamaki's ignorant comments short.

Tomoyo followed suit, ready to fight by her friend's side if something was to start. She wasn't going to hold Sakura back; these guys needed some sense knocked into them, literally. Just then Eriol came up to Syaoran's side who had been watching the whole scene with a critical eye though he seemed nonchalant throughout it all, hands casually in his pockets.

"Yo, Syaoran, what's up here…" At the sight of Tomoyo, Eriol trailed off, understanding the situation without having to hear an explanation. Clearing his throat after catching Tomoyo's eyes for a split second and seeing the rage in them, he nudged Syaoran and gave him a look.

After a moment of thinking, Syaoran took out and waved his phone in the direction of Tamaki and the others who were bullying around Sakura. "Yo guys, Takeru Sensei just texted saying that there's a martial arts club practice today in the gym and the director wants to see Tamaki, Eriol, Kyouya and me. Let's go. Now."

With that Syaoran led the others out the cafeteria but not before Kyouya put in his two cents to the two girls still standing in silent anger. Sliding a finger down Tomoyo's cheek he said, "Why bother being with someone like _her_ Tomoyo, you're above her."

As Kyouya turned around he was face to face with Syaoran. "Shut up and hurry up man," he said controlling his anger that he hadn't realized had been building while watching his buddies verbally torture Sakura. He turned around to look at Sakura and winked at her which in turn not only caught her by surprised but slightly annoyed her.

As the group left and the rest of the school went back to their lunches, Sakura looked at Tomoyo's red face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Tomoyo!" She laughed even harder as her friend turned to face her anger replaced with confusion.

Sakura leaned in and took off a single grain of rice from Tomoyo's nose. Unable to contain her laughter Sakura laughed freely. "Tomoyo!" She gasped for air from laughing to much. "Were you going to fight with such a fierce face when there was rice all over your face?" Sakura sat down as she continued to laugh.

Tomoyo took the grain of rice from between Sakura's fingers and smeared it on a napkin as if it were the enemy. Now red with embarrassment she sat down saying in defense, "It wasn't all over!... just.. one piece…"

As Sakura finally calmed down for laughing she smiled. "I needed that laugh… oh man that was hilarious. I would have wanted to see you fight with that such a silly face."

Tomoyo grinned widely at Sakura happy she was able to make her friend smile. Sakura sighed trying to get more air after laughing so much.

"So did you think about joining the martial arts club yet Tomoyo? I told Takeru Sensei I'm definitely doing it today." Sakura asked smiled happily while eating a piece of tuna. Martial arts was her greatest source of stress relief. It was a great outlet and the years of training with her brother left her capable of fighting with the big boys. As slight as she was, her body was toned with muscles to prove it.

Tomoyo nodded. "I want to do a club with you and I'm interested. I only learned the basics for one year and quit when I was younger though… do you think I can still join?"

Sakura nodded with a simple "yup", slightly distracted with thoughts of the school prince and how in a way, saved her and Tomoyo a lot of trouble. Tomoyo noticed her distraction and thought maybe Sakura was second guessing about joining the club. "Will you be ok with Syaoran and his crew all in the same club, Saku?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side cutely. She hadn't really thought of that to say the truth. She just thought of joining for the martial arts. "To be quite truthful, I'm pretty much in the zone when I'm doing martial arts, so I don't think it will be a problem." Sakura noticed how Tomoyo wasn't too satisfied with the answer. "I was just thinking though, It was nice of Syaoran to stop his crew from bothing us further, but at the same time it annoyed me that he watched the whole time until Eriol came to him. Why didn't he stop them in the first place? Jerk. But I can't help but notice that it's a sign that he hasn't changed completely since he was little."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled understanding that her friend was distracted by the previous situation and not about joining the club. "Well you know, he hangs out with those jerks so maybe he enjoys it too. Yeah's he's a jerk… But maybe you're right… remember that time… with your strawberry ice-cream?"

Sakura laughed remember how how tender and caring little Syaoran was back then.

_*Flashback*_

_ Eight year old Sakura was holding her ice cream cone of one large scoop of strawberry ice cream. She was gently swinging on the swing while laughing at Syaoran's antics on the monkey bars and admiring Tomoyo's sketches of dresses she would want to wear when she's older in the sandy ground._

_ Without warning, Sakura flew forward into the ground as someone pushed her harshly off the swing, ice cream smashing into the sand as she landing on both hands and knees. Tomoyo quickly came to her friend's side. "Sakura! Are you ok?"_

_ "Hah! Look at the loser with no mom! I heard she died early because she was disappointed at having such a stupid girl!" _

_ A chubby boy by the name of Tamaki and his friend Kyouya laughed as the Sakura sat there, her little hands tightening into small fists in anger. Just as she was about to come back with a smart retort, she felt wind sweep by her as she saw Syaoran in a blur run towards Tamaki as he kicked him in the chest and knocked him down in one blow._

"_Yeah? Well you're so fat you can't see your feet and your mother has to put your shoes on for you every day!" Syaoran crossed his arms in satisfaction when Tamaki scowled and ran off with Kyouya right behind him promising to get back at him some day. _

_ Syaoran turned around, eyes veiled with worry as he sat next to Sakura and Tomoyo, the latter taking out a small handkerchief and wiping Sakura's would on her right knee that was slightly bleeding. Syaoran lifted Sakura's face and wiped away a few stray tears that managed to escape her deep pools of green. _

"_Does it hurt a lot Saku" he asked sweetly using the nickname only he used for her, not bothering to hide how worried he was._

_ Sakura nodded and pointed to the inedible, sand covered strawberry ice cream on the ground. "Yeah I'm fine… but… my ice creeaamm!" Sakura frowned as Tomoyo and Syaoran blinked and looked at each other before they burst out in laughter. _

"_Kura!" Tomoyo gasped out laughing. "We thought you were crying because of what the boys said and because you're bleeding!" Tomoyo giggled as Sakura cracked a smile and looked away sheepishly. _

"_Umm… haha I guess… but I was really enjoying that ice cream."_

_ Shaking his head, amused at the simple minded girl in front of him, Syaoran helped Sakura get up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Come on my dear Saku, we'll go to my house and wash that wound and get a band-aid. Then I'll buy you more strawberry ice cream." He smiled as Sakura's face brightened as she looked up at him._

"_Really Syao? We can get more ice cream?"_

_ Tomoyo collected their things, laughing. "Yup yup we can Kura! As soon as we patch you up."_

_ At the sound of new strawberry ice cream Sakura happily got up and walked towards Syaoran's mansion, thankful for such kind and loving friends._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Oh Kura, you were so simple minded and innocent… actually you still are!" Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura smiled in response. "Well good to see that Tamaki and Kyouya hasn't changed one bit… well except maybe Tamaki's weight. I think he began to watch what he ate after Syaoran said that to him!" The two laughed out loud remember the pudgy boy, now muscular and popular.

As Sakura wiped a tear away from all the laughter she gave Tomoyo a look.

"Oh… but what of Eriol?" Sakura grinned evilly. "He seems to be totally taken with you Moyo. I know you're interested despite the way you stomp all over him!"

Tomoyo laughed, knowing all too well that Sakura could read her like a book. "Alright, alright… he's cute… and I don't think he really means it when he calls you a nerd…"

Sakura started packing up their empty lunch boxes as the bell rang. "Well it's kind of my title now so I really don't mind when people call me that. It's kind of a compliment when I'm attending school with these rich idiots who think of how to spend their inheritance more than how to actually succeed their parents, no offense to you and your kind Moyo," Sakura said apologetically smiling at her friend.

"Sakura… you know you're the one who refused to inherit everything your mother's fame has left for you until you're in college! You're one of us. You just don't own it, not that I really blame you I guess. If they knew you were the daughter of Nadesico Kinomoto, the famous model of my mom's fashion company, they would not be treating you this way."

Sakura stood up to put her backpack on and shrugged. "Yes true… but then that's not really me their treating me well is it… all about the fame and fortune." Tomoyo stood up to do the same and nodded while linking arms with her best friend. "Alright, that's all too true so I won't argue. Well who cares! One day it'll all just hit them strong in their faces and we can have the last laugh then!"

Laughing triumphantly, Tomoyo led Sakura, who was shaking her head with a smile, away from the cafeteria. "Where to now Kura? We have study hall now."

Grinning Sakura fisted the air. "To the library of course! Like every good nerd should do during study hall!"

Laughing Tomoyo shook her head amused at how Sakura embraced the role of a nerd so heartily. "Alright, I'm going to go to the design studio to work on my midterm. It's coming along great and you'll be the one to model it at the fashion show of course, right?"

Sakura couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Like I have a choice? I'll see you later Moyo!"

Tomoyo chuckled and walked towards the studio, already thinking of new sequences to put on her master piece.

Shaking her head, Sakura turned to the direction of the library. As she made down the hallway, she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out while to check it with no concern of bumping into anything or anyone since most people were in class and the hallways were pretty empty. Just as she was about to unlock and read her text, she hit her head on something hard making her stumble back a few steps and drop her phone. Bewildered, she noticed Syaoran bending down to pick up her phone. She bent down quickly and picked it up herself.

"Oh it's ok. Thank you though. Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She threw Syaoran a small smile that seemed so natural to do since she was such a kind-hearted soul. But when she realized who she was smiling at she blinked and looked away ready to walk away.

Syaoran's face was unreadable as he reached out and gently grasped her elbow before she got away. Sakura turned around raising her eyebrows. Feeling neither fear nor anger, she merely waited to hear whatever the other had to stay ready to hear either threat or some snide remark about her.

"I heard you're joining the martial arts club…" At Sakura's questioning look he quickly added, "Takeru Sensei asked me to make sure you know what's going on… you know since I'm the captain and … stuff…"

Syaoran paused. He thought a little before asking, "Do you even know how to do anything in martial arts? You're a girl and—"

Syaoran stopped as he looked up to meet Sakura's eyes. He never noticed how green they were. They were just simply captivating and intriguing. He mentally shook his head and was about to say something, anything, not knowing if he had been staring too long or not, but he was saved from saying anything foolish when Sakura spoke up.

"Oh yes. I've been interested in joining for a while but was too busy," Sakura said not really answering his question directly while gently trying to freeing her elbow from Syaoran's grasp. She had to admit, it was a bit unnerving that he was touching her albeit just her elbow. It was unnerving that he even started a conversation with her. But Syaoran recaptured her elbow to capture her attention again but this made Sakura drop her phone again in the process.

"Oh man, sorry Sakura." Sakura was a bit shaken that Syaoran called her by her name and in her shock, let him pick up the phone this time. Unintentionally looking at the screen of her phone, Syaoran's expression changed.

"You called me Sakura…" he heard Sakura say softly but his mind was on a different matter.

"You have a boyfriend?" he held out Sakura's phone to her and Sakura, not caring that her comment was ignored and confused as Syaoran's question, quickly took her phone back and looked at her screen. It was a text from her brother, Touya, asking if they were meeting for dinner that evening.

Before she could answer his question or straighten out the confusion, Syaoran chuckled and let go of Sakura's arm. "Not that I care… anyway I guess I'll see you later after school for martial arts."

He gave Sakura a nod and a wink before walking off, thoughtful and a big disappointed. Sakura merely shrugged off the strange encounter and continued to the library. After study hall was over, she was seen walking through the hallways to her next class with a large pile of books between her arms.

It was finally after school and Tomoyo quickly ran to the gym to see her friend already dressed in her emerald green martial arts uniform that she had made Sakura herself. Tomoyo ran into the locker room to change into hers as well that she had received from her mother when she heard about her joining the club not too long ago. She walked out only to see Eriol waiting for her outside the locker room.

"Tomoyooo," Eriol cooed, eyes glinting with mischief, a finger trailing down the Tomoyo's cheek.

Tomoyo grabbed the finger and tossed it aside before heading towards her friend. Pouting, Eriol followed his crush to the matted area of the gym.

Throughout the practice, Sakura was focused and good at every kick, punch, and move there was to learn. She felt bad yet mischievously happy for her friend who had been paired with Eriol. She quietly chuckled in amusement as her amateur friend fell on her back while trying to do a high kick. Sakura smile as she saw Eriol hurriedly coming to Tomoyo's aid with a worried expression. But she couldn't focus on anything else long since her own partner was a distraction himself… Syaoran. Sakura aimed for Syaoran's chest and kicked, but was so nervous that she her footing was awkward and her leg struck out rather clumsily.

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle lightly causing Sakura to fight down a blush from embarrassment.

"Here, it's like this."

Sakura felt a little insulted saying, "I know ho—"

She was cut off short when she felt Syaoran came around her and guid her leg to the proper kicking position and height. As his hands gently lifted her leg, Sakura looked down and just went with it until her chin was lifted with two fingers to meet Syaoran's sparkling eyes.

"You have to look where you're kicking... and keep your eyes on your opponent. So keep your eyes on me Sakura, and only me."

Syaoran had such an intensity in his eyes while looking into her eyes, Sakura merely gave a nod. At that Syaoran gave a last smile before he headed towards the front of the gym and clapped his hands together.

"Alright guys, you did great today. Next meeting will be on Friday. See you guys then!"

Sakura left the gym as soon as she could, a little dumbstruck at Syaoran's words yet she didn't want to interpret such a small thing incorrectly and become hurt. Not even bothering to change she picked up her bag from the locker room and headed out to wait for Tomoyo. Taking her glasses off, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She planned on taking a nap before starting her homework and studying when she got home. She tucked the glasses into her pocket. When she saw her friend coming towards her, Sakura pushed off the wall she was leaning on with some force causing her glasses to drop, out of her pocket. Not noticing her loss, Sakura swung an arm around Tomoyo and together they started to walk home, Sakura listening and laughing at intervals while Tomoyo vented and complained about what an idiot that Eriol was and how he made her fall so many times, she felt bruises all over her body, more specifically, her behind.

Just then as the duo turned the corner, Syaoran walked out of the locker room in fresh clothes. As he stepped into the hallway, he found a pair of thick-framed glasses that instantly reminded him of his little nerd. Looking up, he saw Sakura walking away with no glasses on. Smiling, Syaoran tucked the glasses away in a safe place and walked on, soon caught up by Eriol who complained about an unresponsive Tomoyo and how hard she hits.

That night, Sakura searched frantically for her glasses. Tomoyo watched from the doorway of her room, leaning against the door frame.

"That's what you get for wearing glasses that you don't even need. Why do you wear them anyway? You hide your beautiful face and do the rest of the world an injustice Kura!" she said dramatically lifting the back of her hand to her forehead as she pretends to faint.

Sakura growled in frustration but giggled at her friend's antics. "Because I just want to. I just want to prove that people _can_ like other people despite their looks and money."

Sighing Tomoyo shook her head before turning around to her room. "You mean because you just want to hide."

Sakura let the comment slide and sat on her bed. Falling back on to her bed, she let out a heavy sigh. She'll search the school gym tomorrow where she last had it. Getting up,s he started to do her homework for she never did need those glasses.

The next day, Sakura left the house earlier than Tomoyo. She was on cleaning duty today for her classroom with another student who she didn't know was yet. While walking to school she enjoyed the fresh, cool, and crisp breeze that made her hair do wild dances in the wind. She felt a little naked without her glasses but it also felt refreshing to have them off her face.

Walking into the classroom, she saw that the other student she was on cleaning duty with had not arrived yet. Sakura got to work on wiping the chalkboard clean. As she wiped the board, she heard the door open and slam shut. Lowering her arm, she turned towards the door, but saw nothing there. Curious and suspicious, she went to open the door and checked if anyone was outside, but saw no one. Looking right, then left, then right again to make sure, she decided it must have been someone lost or came into the wrong classroom. Shrugging she closed the door again and turned around, only to come face to face with a dark handsome face.

Winking, Syaoran took a step forward securing Sakura up against the door by placing his right hand against the door a little above Sakura's head. She shrank back as much as she could but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Syaoran's warm gaze. At that moment, the amber eyes of a worried little boy coming to her side flashed before her. It was as if Syaoran was back to how he used to be.

"Lose something?" Syaoran asked with a melodious voice, eyes still gazing into the pools of emerald green, almost losing himself in them.

It took some effort on her part for Sakura to look up to see Syaoran holding her glasses between two elegant fingers. Straightening up, Sakura made to grab for the glasses, but she was gently pushed back by a strong hand at her shoulder. Getting lost within the dark golden color of Syaoran's eyes, she stayed silent, speechless and unable to think coherently or move.

"But now that I see you without them, I don't think I want to give them back to you Sakura-ah.. you have such beautiful eyes."

Winking and tapping Sakura's nose with his index finger, he couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness of how she scrunched her nose. Syaoran's eyes then fell on Sakura's lips.

"I… um, someone's going to see…" Sakura tried to utter a coherent sentence.

Syaoran's eyes darkened even more, his face turning serious, all signs of smiles and laughter gone. "I don't care…"

Sakura saw her face coming closer and closer. Her heart wouldn't dare let her stop what seemed like a dream

"Do you?" Syaoran whispered, lips only millimeters away from Sakura's rosy lips. "My dear Saku…?

Sakura didn't get a chance to respond as soft lips captured her own in a slow sensual kiss. Closing her eyes, Sakura was powerless as the man of her dreams slowly massaged her lips with his own. With little urging, Sakura opened her mouth to her prince and responded to the kiss. The realization that he called her by his pet name for her when they were younger heightened the pleasure and happiness slowly bubbling within her. When the need of fresh air became apparent, Syaoran pulled away and opened his eyes to see Sakura staring at him.

She hesitated before speaking. "…Syao?"

Syaoran smiled brilliantly as he brought her in for another kiss, unable to resist the taste of Sakura Kinomono. Cautiously at first, Sakura placed her hands gently on his shoulders. When Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her even closer, she finally wrapped her arms around his neck. As they separated, foreheads leaning against each other, Sakura's lips spread into a wide smile.

Just then Tomoyo came bursting into the room, Eriol right behind her with a beautifully wrapped gift. "But Tomoyo… I want you to have this gift to remind you of me when another guy looks at you, or talks to you, or –"

Tomoyo slapped her hand over his mouth without responding when she spotted the pair against the door at the other end of the classroom who seemed to completely ignore their presence. Opening her mouth to say something,s he thought better of it and pushed a protesting Eriol out the door grinning happily and nearly squealing with joy.

"Why are you pushing me out? Why are you suddenly so happy? Are you accepting my gift?" Eriol asked continuously, confused. Then he turned around to see Syaoran with Sakura. "Oi! Syaoran, my man, what are yo—?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and pulled Eriol out by his wrist.

"What are you doing, I want to talk with my buddy Syaoran," Eriol whined, oblivious to the current situation.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes again muttering, "Boys… so oblivious."

Even in the hallway, Eriol voiced his confusion and still enjoying Tomoyo hand around his wrist.

"What were they doing in there together? Why—"

Eriol's eyes widened as Tomoyo abruptly halted in the middle of the hallway and covered his lips with hers. Pulling away Tomoyo gave him a look saying, "Shut up."

Tomoyo dropped Eriol's wrist finally and made to leave but the latter pulled the beauty back, capturing her lips once more despite the girl's feeble protests

Two heads disappeared behind a door as they chuckled at the dark haired couple in the hallway. Sakura looked up at Syaoran with a bright smile, eyes full of laughter. "I knew Tomoyo couldn't resist long! I can't wait to tease her about it later!"

Chuckling, Syaoran pulled his Sakura into a hug and whispered in her ear. "At least you'll have something to say back when she teases you about _us_, which knowing her she definitely will."

Sakura pulled back slightly to look at him once more. "Us… I like the sound of that." Smiling she kissed him on the cheek

Before they could do anything else they heard the warning bell for their first class to start.

"Syao! We have to finish cleaning!"

Laughing, flirting, and chatting as old friends and new lovers would, they finished cleaning in no time and as students started walking into the classroom, they found Syaoran Li sharing a seat with Sakura Kinomoto and reading the morning news together.

Throughout the day, rumors of the school prince finally choosing his princess spread like wildfire. The two new couples of Syaoran and Sakura as well as Eriol and Tomoyo were the news for of the day for the rest of the school. Among the gossip was how different Sakura looked without her thick framed glasses and boys couldn't help but take a second glance at her as she walked by this time, unable to ignore her captivation green eyes. Syaoran would protectively wrap and arm around her and would glare at every male growling under his breath, "Maybe you should start wearing your glasses again Saku..." He sent another male a look of warning while Sakura just smiled sweetly up at Syaoran, truly oblivious of the looks and Syaoran's comment. Though they were both constantly being watched constantly but no one dared to question Syaoran and say anything that was insulting to Sakura. The new couple merely smiled and continued to do their business. To the rest of the world, it was just another high school story, the Mr. Popular and Miss Nerd become a couple, but to Syaoran and Sakura, it's a story more about lost friendship and found love.

When the day was over, Syaoran was found waiting for Sakura at the school entrance. As Sakura walked out of the school gate, unaware of her new waiting boyfriend watching her, Syaoran instantly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a light kiss on her nose. He smiled and winked at her, his heart soaring as she smiled at him, knowing that he can make her smile now and make her happy.

"I shall escort you home, my princess," he said bending a knee and offering his right hand in a royal manner.

Sakura laughed, grasping his hand and pulling him up to stand. "I'm no princess, but you are definitely my prince."

"Alright, how about Miss Nerd?" Syaoran laughed as he avoided Sakura's punch towards his arm.

Sakura shook her head. "So cliché Syao! But alright Mr. Popular, escort this nerd home," she said looping her right arm into his left.

Smiling Syaoran started to lead the way. "Not just the nerd Saku, _my_ nerd." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Both of them burst out laughing at their corny banter as they headed home, hand in hand catching up and reminiscing, making up for lost time.


End file.
